Heterochromia Iridium
by Kataclysme
Summary: Thor avait un regard particulier. Un oeil bleu, un oeil brun. C'est étonnant, tout de même, ce regard. Les yeux de Thor parcouraient les visages qu'il croisait, à la recherche d'un regard identique. Et puis un jour, il le trouve. A coté de l'arbre et du lapin, deux yeux différents. Thor- Peter Quill ThunderLord


Bonjour, bonne nuit, ou bonsoir à tous, tout dépends de l'endroit ou vous êtes, mes adorés lecteurs !

Je suis de retour après un long silence notamment du a une dépression et de difficiles études, mais me revoila avec un écrit inspiré par Avengers Infinity War.

Cet OS sera posté en deux parties, étant donné sa longueur.

Comme vous pouvez le constater, il s'agit d'un Soulmates AU, encore une fois en rapport avec les yeux, la vision, et les couleurs, tout comme l'était Rouge et Vert. Cette fois ci, c'est un ThorQuill que je vous délivre. Peu de fictions sont dispo sur ce ship, en français du moins, j'en ai trouvé 6, donc voici ma contribution à ce ship aussi charmant que peu développé ! L'image de la fiction est de gngu !

* * *

Le regard de Thor avait toujours été terriblement déstabilisant. Il avait la particularité d'avoir les yeux vairons. Odin avait été curieux à propos de cela, mais Frigga, elle, avait commencé à pleurer à l'instant où elle avait vu cela. Elle avait repris de forces et puis elle avait emmené le nouveau-né sur Vanaheim, ou ses parents Freyr et Freyja résidaient. Ils sauraient l'éclairer sur la raison de cette imperfection dans le regard de son fils.

Freyja avait pris le nouveau-né dans ses bras, le regardant avec une joie visible. Elle expliqua à sa fille le cadeau que le destin avait fait à son fils. Thor avait les yeux vairons. L'œil bleu était naturel, il lui venait d'Odin, et cela sans l'ombre d'un doute. Son œil brun, c'était autre chose. C'était la couleur de l'œil de son âme sœur. Freyja appris à sa fille que lorsque Thor trouverait son âme sœur, ses yeux retrouveraient leur couleur naturelle : il aurait deux yeux bleus, et son âme sœur aurait deux yeux noisette.

Jamais la reine d'Asgard ne fut aussi contente que le jour où elle apprit cela. Quand elle découvrit que Loki aussi avait été doté par le destin d'une vision sans rouge, elle avait été folle de joie. Ses deux fils avaient un moyen de trouver leur âme sœur ! Y avait-il quelque chose de plus heureux pour une mère de savoir que ses fils trouveraient le moyen d'être heureux ?

Elle avait alors décider de soutenir ses fils quoiqu'il advienne. Loki se débrouillait assez bien, il sortait, rencontrait du monde. Thor avait plus de monde. Il n'avait pas la verve de son cadet, il n'était pas aussi à l'aise que lui dans les mondanités. Thor était un guerrier, fin stratège parfois, mais certainement pas un bon politicien. La reine avait enseigné à son fils ce qu'elle savait, en matière de géographie, de politique, d'art de la guerre. Tout se passait à peu près bien jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre ses « Trois guerriers ».

L'influence que Fandral, Sif et Hoggun avaient sur le Prince Thor n'était pas la meilleure. Thor avait commencé à festoyer, guerroyer plus que de raison et il s'était éloigné de sa mère et de sa famille. Loki était presque tout le temps avec lui, et était bien le seul qui était capable de le raisonner. Frigga les voyait tellement proches qu'elle aurait presque pu croire qu'ils étaient âme sœur. Après tout, elle, elle savait depuis le début qu'ils ne partageaient pas le même sang.

Mais non.

Et un jour tout dérapa : le couronnement, les Jotun qui s'étaient infiltrés sur Asgard, l'attaque menée par son idiot de fils contre Jotunheim, et le bannissement.

Frigga avait toujours vu le bon côté des choses : sur Terre, Thor allait rencontrer de nouvelles personnes ! Peut-être même son âme sœur ?  
Des mois plus tard, Thor était revenu sur Asgard, les yeux toujours vairons. Mince.

Le temps avait passé, il avait dû repartir sur Terre pour récupérer Loki qui y faisait des siennes, et quand il rentra, ce fut sans son frère. Thor se tourna vers sa mère et lui apprit que Loki avait rencontré son âme sœur. Il s'agissait d'un scientifique qui avait conçu une armure vivante lui permettant de se battre et de voler. Thor avait décidé de le laisser vivre sa vie tranquillou-pilou, et de rentrer sur Asgard. Après tout, il devait rester ici pour protéger Asgard des dangers qui la guettait depuis la mort d'Odin.

Thor fut sacré Roi d'Asgard, et quelques semaines après son sacre, Frigga mourut. Jamais Thor n'avait été autant en colère que lorsque qu'il avait retrouvé le corps inanimé de sa mère, glissant au sol, alors que Malekith retirait la dague de sa poitrine. Il avait donné des funérailles dignes de son nom à la Reine Mère, et avait traqué avec une ardeur sauvage tous les Elfes Noirs, à travers tout l'univers.

Il avait dû gérer sa sœur, Hella, qui trouvait que c'était le bon moment pour revenir de sa prison millénaire pour revendiquer son trône après la mort d'Odin. Durant son combat contre cette sœur ainé qui lui faisait penser que c'était peut-être lui qui avait adopté, dans cette famille, il avait retrouvé Ami Banner, et rencontré Val. Et dire qu'il pensait que toutes les Valkyries avaient péri !

Avec tout ça, il n'avait pas eu le temps de trouver son âme sœur. Il approchait de ses deux milles ans et toujours rien. Hella avait été vaincue, Asgard avait été détruite, Loki l'avait aidé et était redevenu (très certainement grâce à l'amour que Tony pouvait lui porter) le frère qu'il avait toujours connu.

Tout allait pour le mieux, n'est-ce pas ?

Thor s'était dit qu'il pourrait voyager maintenant, s'occuper un peu de lui, de cette affaire d'âme sœur. Tu parles. Ça ne devait pas faire deux jours que les Asgardiens voyageaient à Bord du _Statesman_ que Thanos avait débarqué. Loki avait tout de suite reconnu le vaisseau. Thor lui avait demandé de se cloner, de cloner un fragment du Tesseract, et avait poussé Val, Loki (le vrai) et le Tesseract dans une capsule de survie, pour aller on ne sait où. Thanos avait tué le faux Loki, pris le faux Tesseract, et avait fait exploser le vaisseau, ou du moins ce qu'il en restait.

Et là vous vous dites : « Mais oui, mais je sais tout ça ! J'ai vu les films, merci ! Elle commence quand, ton histoire ? », et bien nous y sommes. Est-ce le début de quelque chose de nouveau, d'inattendu, ou bien la fin d'années de recherches ?

Thor était perdu dans l'espace, dans le coltar. Sa bonne constitution lui permettait de survivre, mais il n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme. S'il ne put ni parler ni bouger, la force de l'impact entre lui et un truc volant suffit à lui donner assez de conscience pour ouvrir un œil, causant la stupeur des habitants du vaisseau.

« Wow. Il est vachement imposant comme gars.

On dirait l'enfant d'un pirate et d'un ange … »

Mmh. Il entendait des voix, maintenant. Merveilleux. On ne pouvait pas le laisser se reposer un peu ? Son vaisseau venait d'exploser dans l'espace, merde.

« C'est pas un gars. Toi t'es juste un gars. Ça, c'est … un homme.

\- Eh moi aussi je suis un homme !

\- Tu déconnes ? un sandwich de plus et t'es obèse !

\- On dirait que ses muscles ont été sculptés dans de l'acier Valyrien.

\- Ok, ok, je vais faire de la muscu, j'ai compris. »

La voix donnait des frissons à Thor. Il la trouvait étonnamment douce, caressante, pour une voix masculine. Cette voix un peu rauque, pas trop grave était très agréable à entendre. Il aurait pu écouter l'homme parler pendant des heures, sans aucun doute. Il sentit vaguement des doigts sur ses temps, et un petit courant électrique les parcourir. Thor se releva violemment, titubant hors de la couche sur laquelle il était auparavant. Il se prit la tête entre les mains, alors que l'une des personnes qui étaient autour de lui sortit pour trouver une couverture.

Devant lui se tenait une femme à la peau verte et aux cheveux rouges, une Zénobéhérienne sans doute, un colosse à la peau grise couverte de tatouages rouges, une jeune femme relativement laide qui avait deux antennes et qui lui souriait, un arbre humanoïde et un lapin armé d'un revolver à particules.

« Putain, mais vous êtes qui ? »

La Zénobéhérienne sourit.

« Je m'appelle Gamora. Lui c'est Drax, Mantis, Groot, Rocket et Peter qui vient de sortir. Nous sommes les Gardiens de la Galaxie. »

Il lui serra la main, alors qu'elle remarquait l'étrange différence dans ses prunelles. C'était marrant. En plusieurs années de maraude avec les Gardiens, elle n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un d'autre que Quill avoir les yeux vairons. C'était étrange que cet ange-pirate, surement le plus beau mec qu'elle ait jamais vu ait aussi les yeux vairons. Elle connaissait la légende des yeux vairons. Les âmes sœurs. Gamora aurait presque pu être jalouse.

« Thor, Dieu du Tonnerre. »

Elle le détailla avec attention. Il avait beau avoir l'air d'être un héros des temps anciens et être certainement ce qu'il prétendait être, elle ne le connaissait pas. Et Thanos lui avait appris à être méfiante.

« Eh les gars j'ai trouvé une couverture pour notre pote qui vient de l'espa -»

Peter entra dans la pièce, une couverture bleue dans les mains, le sourire aux lèvres avant de se figer lorsque son regard se posa sur Thor. Il releva les yeux vers les mirettes de l'Asgardien.

Les yeux vairons. Bleu et noisette.

Thor le regardait avec un stupeur égale. Une vive douleur les prit à la tête, leur donnant l'impression qu'on leur traversait l'œil avec une aiguille. Peter tomba à genoux, la douleur brouillant ses sens et lui coupant les jambes, alors que Thor se tenait au bord de la table sur laquelle il reposait plus tôt. La douleur passa somme toute assez vite, et quand ils se regardèrent, il n'y avait plus de doute possible.

Les deux yeux de Thor étaient bleus, et les deux yeux de Peter étaient bruns.

Ils avaient trouvé leur âme sœur.

Gamora avait tout de suite compris, et elle avait demandé aux Gardiens de sortir pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité. Ils étaient en train de vivre quelque chose de très fort, et ils allaient avoir besoin de calme pour digérer ce qui était en train de se passer. Thor n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il l'avait sous les yeux. Après mille cinq cents ans, enfin. Frigga serait tellement heureuse !

Mais le dieu du Tonnerre savait que rien n'était gagné. Quill avait beau être son âme sœur, rien ne garantissait qu'il accepterait d'être avec lui. Et puis, ils ne se connaissaient pas le moins du monde. Et avec Thanos qui arrivait, il n'avait pas le temps de gérer. Pourtant, quand il voyait Peter qui était en face de lui, le fixant, tellement déstabilisé par ce qui était en train de lui arriver, il ne put se résoudre à reporter la discussion.

« Quill. Il faudrait qu'on en parle. »

Peter, qui avait baissé les yeux, le regarda. Merde, il ne connaissait pas cet homme, mais ses yeux bleus lui faisaient un effet de dingue. Il y avait un truc, dans les yeux de Thor, quelque chose de magnétique, de puissant. Et dès qu'il le regardait dans les yeux pendant plus de cinq secondes, il n'avait qu'une envie, et c'était que Thor le plaque quelque part et lui fasse subir les derniers outrages.

Il respira profondément, s'arrachant au regard perçant de l'ange pirate, et passa nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux. Peter pouvait sentir le regard de Thor sur lui, suivre son geste, et ça aussi, ça lui donnait chaud.

Peter avait été un séducteur invétéré, et c'était lui qui dominait ses amants et ses amantes. Mais cette fois ci, avec Thor qui dégageait cette mystérieuse force animale, ce magnétisme inexplicable, il voulait volontiers se soumettre. Thor le fixait avec l'inquiétude de celui qui se sent concerné et désolé, et Peter se décida à répondre.

« Pourquoi est-ce que nos yeux ont subitement changés, comme ça ? Pourquoi maintenant ? »

Thor eut soudainement l'air gêné. Il savait, évidemment. Bien sûr qu'il savait ! Sinon, pourquoi aurait il dit « il faut qu'on en parle ? » Pourquoi fallait-il que ça tombe sur lui, hein ? Il était bien, dans sa vie, tranquille, pas besoin qu'un pirate-ange aux yeux vairons débarque de l'espace et ne chamboule tout !

Peter avait très envie de se lever et de se barrer, mais il ne faisait pas confiance à ses jambes, par contre. Il se doutait qu'elles étaient plus molles que du coton, aussi il ne pouvait ni fuir ni faire une diversion aussi subtile qu'intelligente.

Il allait ouvrir la bouche quand Gamora entra brusquement dans la pièce, suivie de Mantis.

« Peter, on a un problème. »

Trop heureux d'esquiver une discussion qu'il ne voulait pas avoir, Peter se leva et sortit de la pièce, après un dernier regard pour Thor. Il s'arrêta, ayant le sentiment qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser Thor dans le flou, comme ça, sans lui dire ce qu'il ressentait, même si lui n'en savait rien.

« On parlera, Thor. Promis. Mais là, il faut qu'on voit ce qui urge. »

Thor acquiesça, et suivit Peter dans la salle de briefing, fermant la porte derrière lui. Il respira un grand coup, essayant de se recomposer un visage serein pour affronter la réunion qui l'attendait. Il s'approcha de Gamora, qui lui lança un regard équivoque, auquel il répondit par un regard innocent.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

\- On a capté ce message, tout a l'heure. »

Nebula appuya sur un bouton, laissant un hologramme apparaître sur la table.

« Ami Stark !

\- Vous le connaissez ?

\- Oui, c'est un de mes collègues. Tony Stark, l'homme de fer. Un Avengers.

\- Un quoi ?

\- Avengers. L'un des protecteurs de la Midgard, la Terre. »

Gamora hocha la tête, et Tony Stark délivra son message.

« Je m'appelle Anthony Stark , je suis Iron Man. Nous avons besoin d'aide sur Terre. Un titan répondant au nom de Thanos est là, et nous ne sommes pas assez armés pour l'affronter. Si quelqu'un reçoit ce message, je vous en supplie, aidez-nous. Aidez-nous a protéger la pierre. »

L'hologramme vacilla et disparut. Thor se tourna vers les Gardiens.

« Il nous faut aller sur Terre le plus rapidement possible.

Et affronter Thanos ? C'est une folie ! »

Le dieu du Tonnerre regarda la jeune femme bleue. La peur habitait son regard, et elle s'était tournée vers la femme verte.

« Vous préférez que Thanos ne s'empare des pierres, peut être ? Vous savez ce qu'il va en faire. »

Nebula le regarda comme si elle avait vu le diable. Thor n'eut plus aucun doute. Gamora et Nebula connaissait Thanos, et elles savaient ce qu'il allait faire.

« Vous le connaissez, n'est-ce pas ? Vous deux. »

Peter lança un regard à Gamora qui serrait les poings, essayant de contenir sa peur, sa colère. Thor s'avança, attrapant Nebula par le col de son armure, la soulevant du sol brutalement.

« Dites-moi ce que vous savez ! Dites moi ! »

Gamora dégaina sa lame, menaçant Thor avec, alors que Peter s'approchait de l'Asgardien pour essayer de le calmer.

« Thor, lâches là.

Non ! Elle sait ce que Thanos va faire ! J'ai besoin de savoir ! J'ai besoin de savoir pourquoi il … pourquoi il a tué Loki ! »

 _Loki ?_ Qui était ce Loki ? Thor tremblait littéralement de rage, ses yeux pleins de larmes contenues. Il semblait avoir été proche de ce Loki. Peut-être qu'il était un ancien amant … Peter sentit une bouffée de jalousie l'envahir, ce qu'il trouva pathétique, parce qu'au fond, il connaissait Thor depuis quelques heures à peine. Mais il fallait le comprendre, aussi ! Thor était … lui-même. Et puis il y avait eu ce mystérieux échange de couleur de leurs yeux, tout à l'heure. Peter avait besoin d'une explication. Il avait besoin de savoir pourquoi Gamora les avait regardés, Thor et lui, comme s'ils étaient un don du ciel. Il avait besoin de comprendre pourquoi il ressentait des choses aussi fortes pour Thor, qu'il n'avait jamais vu de sa vie et dont il semblait pourtant connaître toutes les réactions. Peter secoua la tête, préférant se préoccuper de Thor qui était au bord du _mental breakdown_ plutôt que de ce mystérieux Loki dont la mort semblait avoir démoli le dieu.

« Thor, s'il te plait, calme toi. »

Il s'approcha tout doucement du dieu, posant une main sur son épaule nue, l'autre sur son bras. Alors que ses doigts entraient en contact avec la peau tiède du dieu, le blond se retourna vers lui, ses yeux bleu d'orage complètement bouleversants de par la tristesse qu'ils contenaient. Thor frissonna alors qu'il croisait le regard brun de Peter, et il relâcha brutalement Nebula qui glissa au sol.

Peter sentit une chaleur aussi soudaine que réconfortante envahir sa poitrine alors qu'il remarquait le contrôle qu'il avait sur les réactions de Thor. Il l'avait juste touché, peau contre peau, et l'impétueux dieu s'était calmé. Oh, seigneur, le contrôle.

Thor se recula, et Peter ôta sa main.

« C'est notre père. Thanos est notre père. Il est celui qui a fait de nous des armes, celui qui nous a détruite, Nebula et moi. Il veut toutes les pierres. Depuis que je le connais, ça a toujours été son obsession. Trouver les pierres d'infinité, et éradiquer la moitié de l'Univers. S'il parvient à trouver les pierres et à canaliser leur pouvoir, il pourra le faire, juste comme ça. »

Gamora claqua des doigts, le bruit léger retentissant dans le silence assourdissant qui habitait le vaisseau.

« Alors qu'est ce qu'on fait ? On tue Thanos ? On détruit les Pierres ?

\- On doit trouver les pierres avant lui. Le problème … c'est qu'il en a déjà deux.

\- Quoi ? »

Gamora tourna un regard horrifié vers Thor.

« Quand il a attaqué le Statesman, il avait la gemme du pouvoir. Il a tué Loki pour obtenir celle de l'Espace.

\- Donc, il lui manque celle de la Réalité, de l'Ame, du Temps et de l'Esprit, c'est ça ? »

Peter jeta un regard inquiet a Rocket, qui hocha la tête.

« Celle du Temps et de l'Esprit sont sur Midgard. Les deux autres sont en lieu sûr. Il faut qu'on retourne sur Terre pour aider Stark. »

Thor fronça les sourcils. Comment ça, les deux pierres étaient en sécurité ? Qu'est-ce que Peter ne lui disait pas ? Néanmoins, il hocha la tête. Il fallait aider les Avengers sur Terre. Les Gardiens devaient aider les Vengeurs à protéger et leur peuple, et leur planète.

« Nous allons sur Terre, alors. Le plus vite possible.

\- Je vous retrouverai la bas. Mais avant, il me faut une arme. Je dois aller à la Forge de Nidavellir.

\- La forge de quoi ?

\- Nidavellir. C'est de là que venait mon arme, Mjollnir. Pour vaincre Thanos, il me faut une arme qui vienne de cette forge. Les armes y sont façonnées par une étoile à neutrons. »

Rocket sauta sur la table, tout heureux.

« Je viens avec toi ! J'ai toujours rêvé de voir cette forge, laisse-moi venir !

\- C'est bon, lapin mignon. Tu viens.

\- Je s'appelle Groot.

\- Si tu veux. »

Thor hocha la tête, alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la navette, Groot et Rocket sur ses talons. Peter le regarda s'éloigner vers le sous-sol et quand il croisa le regard noir de Gamora, il se décida à descendre et à parler à Thor avant qu'il ne parte. Rocket était dans la navette, et Thor était non loin de leur petite armurerie, essayant de se trouver une arme convenable parmi celles disponibles.

« Hey, Thor. »

Le dieu du Tonnerre se retourna, et encore une fois, pour Peter, croiser le regard bleu éclair de Thor, lui faisait toujours autant d'effets. Un long frisson le parcourut, et Thor répondit.

« Quill.

\- Fais attention … fais attention à toi. »

Thor s'approcha de lui, sa voix grave faisant vibrer Peter comme un instrument de musique. Il avança vers le brun, ne s'arrêtant pas, le poussant à reculer jusqu'à ce qu'il soit coincé contre le mur, le dieu du Tonnerre quasiment collé à lui. Il releva les yeux, surpris quand il sentit une main forte se poser sur sa taille.

« Thor, qu'est-ce que …

\- J'ai attendu tellement longtemps de te trouver, Quill. Des millénaires. »

Peter fronça les sourcils. C'était un peu flippant, quand même.

« Mais je … »

Thor le fit taire en l'embrassant, posant avec force ses lèvres sur les siennes, lui coupant le souffle alors qu'un long frisson le parcourait. Peter se sentit emporté dans un tourbillon de sensations alors que la deuxième main de Thor se logeait dans son cou, et que ce dernier le pressait contre le mur, glissant une jambe entre les siennes. Il noua ses bras autour du cou du blond, alors que Thor reculait ses lèvres pour respirer.

« Je t'expliquerai tout une fois que nous aurons vaincu Thanos, Peter. Tout. Je te le promets. »

Il se pencha encore un peu, attirant Peter dans un baiser plus profond et plus lent que le premier qu'ils avaient échangé, brulant et hâtif. Il se détacha, regarda Peter une dernière fois avec de faire demi-tour et de monter dans la navette.

Quand la navette quitta le vaisseau principal, une désagréable sensation étreignit la poitrine de Peter. Il se sentait comme une demoiselle en détresse, un blanche neige des temps moderne, dont les nains étaient partis non pas à la mine, mais à la guerre.

* * *

Et voila, première partie terminée ! Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé, vos reviews sont mon bonheur !  
Profitez de la vie,

A plus dans l'bus,  
Eris


End file.
